The Ghost of Whitechapel
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: The gang goes to a haunted house on Halloween night to discover that the horrors living inside aren't fake. AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: Book One of Five in the 'Horrific Holiday Saga.'**

* * *

_1913  
Valentino Manor_

_Isabella Valentino had always been an outcast in her life. Her family made a point of ignoring her, no one in the village spoke to her, and even the slaves never even uttered a word towards her. And she knew why._

_If she had been more careful, had fought more. Her stomach wouldn't be ripening and holding a baby inside. The priests said she is unholy and the Devil's daughter. Never to be trusted._

_The 16-year-old girl sat on her bed, whispering soothingly to the unborn baby. _

_Meanwhile, a figure in a trailing black cloak entered the house. It didn't walk like a human. It stumbled, yet made no noise and crawling on hands and feet. It slithered up the wall like a lizard and stuck to the ceiling like a starfish would to a rock. It scrambled across the ceiling, a long, lizard-like tongue snaking out of its mouth._

_"I'll love you forever, dear child o' mine," Isabella sang in a lullaby, rubbing her pregnant belly softly. Then she heard the floorboard creak. She stiffened, wrapping her arms protectively around her ripe stomach. And she screamed as a creature crawled onto her ceiling._

_It was inhumanly skinny, skin as transparent and white as paper. Red veins flowed throughout its skin. The blood-red shade matched its murderous eyes, the same shape as a snake's with clearly no eyelid. Yet, it seemed to blink like a human would. Fangs sharpened to a point where they were slicing slightly into its long, sickly-green lizard tongue and letting blood seep out. It was clad in nothing besides a cloak, neither a boy nor a girl._

_It dropped the cloak, revealing long, curled black claws. "Isa...," it croaked in a cracked, frog-like voice. It breathed deeply. "Bella...," it finished. In a flash, Isabella was fleeing the room, clutching her stomach protectively._

_"Isa..."_

_"Bella..."_

_The creature wasn't going fast, but it was frightening the poor pregnant team by stepping quietly yet noisily. The claws scratched against the pictures, tearing down or ripping apart pictures of Isabella viciously. _

_"Isa..."_

_"Bella..."_

_The teen made it downstairs, rushing towards the door and mumbling a prayer to the Lord._

_"Isa..."_

_"Bella..."_

_She flung open the door. Yet oddly, froze in place. And not her choice. Something froze her in place._

_"1, 2..."_

_She felt something behind her eyes burn and her vein run the same heat as fire, yet didn't make her feel pain._

_"3, 4..."_

_Isabella opened her mouth to scream as she felt her fingernails lengthen against her own will. She fell to her knees, fingernails-well, now claws-digging into the ground as her teeth sharpened to fangs and her pink human tongue lengthening and turning into the same shade as the creature's._

_"5, 6..."_

_She felt herself growing thin and her nightgown ripping, leaving her nude._

_"7, 8..."_

_Her hair began falling out as the creature continued counting, coming up behind her._

_"9, 10..."_

_She screamed, her eyes becoming red and snake-shaped, blinking with no eyelids. She was identical to the creature._

_"My... baby!" she gasped in a mouth similar to the creature's, looking down at her swollen belly._

_"Your... baby!" the creature mocked cruelly. It snapped its claws and something magical happened. A baby wrapped in a thick, pink blanket appeared in front of the two, sleeping soundly. _

_"What will... you do... to my baby?" she questioned, attempting to stand._

_"Nothing," it snarled. She looked down at the baby._

_"You better... be honest... or else I'll... remove your head... from your body."_

_"Now... dear Isa... Bella... we have some people to eat, don't we?"_

* * *

_When the Valentino clan returned, they found something horrifying. A shaken figure wrapped in a black cloak cowering on the floor, a wailing baby in a pink blanket next to it._

_The eldest daughter went to the baby, taking it away from the thing. _

_"Help... me...," gasped a froggy voice that oddly sounded like a human girl's voice. The father picked up a vase and threw it at the creature, standing protectively in front of his family._

_The creature screeched in pain, stumbling away on hands and feet._

_"Take the child and go!" the father barked at his eldest daughter. She nodded, fleeing the household._

* * *

_The next morning, police arrived at the Valentino household to find the dead bodies of the mother, father, younger brother, and older brother to Isabella Valentino. As for the eldest daughter and baby girl? The baby girl was sent to a nice-enough home and the eldest daughter mysteriously vanished._

_Meanwhile, inside the abandoned Valentino Manor, a damned creature and its shattered companion haunted the house for years. No one in the town we currently call Whitechapel ever entered the old Victorian house._

_Until the Halloween night of 2013._


	2. Encounters with the Demon

**A/N: This chapter introduces the OCs, which are also from my other 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fanfiction. This is an AU story, so no one is a vampire, Spellmaster, or Seer. **

* * *

"Come on, Sarah," whined Erica Jones to her best-friend, Sarah Fox.

"No, Erica. That place is freaking creepy and anyways, its banned from public use," Sarah replied, looking at her blonde friend through her locker mirror.

"Not this year. Its being used as a local haunted house," Erica stated.

"What idiot thought _that _would be fun?" Sarah questioned.

"Jordan Black, Jesse and Rose Black's father? The mayor of Whitechapel?" Erica told her, speaking of their best-friend and Erica's casual fuck as she leaned against the locker with a raised eyebrow. **(A/N: The OCs here are the ones in my other MBAV fanfic, "The Spellmaster and The Seer")**

"Was it Jordan thinking by himself for once or Jesse ordering him too?" Sarah said bitterly. Erica rolled her eyes, pushing herself off of the locker as Sarah began to walk to class.

"C'mon, Sarah, its our senior year! We should do something live-threatening and have a near-death experience," Erica argued, following the petite brunette as she walked down the hall.

"Well, you can take a nice visit to the hospital while I'll be succeeding in all my classes with flying colors," Sarah shot back, rolling her big brown doe eyes and tucking a curly stand of dark brown hair behind her left ear.

"Please?" Erica whined, stepping in front of Sarah with a puppy dog look on her face. And Sarah couldn't say no.

_"Fine," _she agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"She said yes!" Erica called out loudly to Rue Weir, Rose Black, Joseph Morgan, and Rory Keaner at lunch, dragging Sarah over to their usual lunch table. The group was missing Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir-Joseph and Rue's brothers, respectively.

"Awesome!" Rory said happily, pushing his glasses up his nose with his trademark adorkable smile on his innocent face.

"I called it," Rue mused, smirking and shooting Rose an "I-told-you-so" look.

"Damn it," Rose whined, fishing twenty dollars out of her bra and putting them into Rue's palm.

"Are you sad I'm coming or happy I am?" Sarah wondered with raised eyebrows, sitting down at the table with Erica right by her side.

"I'm happy, but Rue and I had a bet. She would owe me twenty dollars and a free shopping trip if you didn't come, I would owe her twenty dollars and a day of her humiliating me if you did come," Rose explained, shooting a playful glare towards Rue-who was currently talking with Joseph.

"You set yourself up, my dear," Rue cooed sweetly, angling a sly smirk towards Rose before spotting Ethan and Benny entering the cafeteria. She stood up, waving to them.

"Morgan, Ben, get your freaking asses over here!" she shouted to them. Benny and Ethan hurried up.

"Did Sarah say yes?" Ethan asked, sitting down.

"Yep. Now Rose owes me a day of humiliating her," Rue answered with a proud smile, a mischievous glint in her piercing blue eyes. **(A/N: Hey, who do YOU guys think should be the celebrities playing Rue, Rose, and Joseph? To know what they look like, go to my other MBAV story)**

"That'll be awesome," Benny laughed as he also sat down, completing their group.

On the left side of the table was the guys, Joseph sat on the far right with Rory right next to him. Ethan was on the far left and Benny was next to him. On the right side, the girls, Rue on the far right and closest to Joseph with Rose right next to her. Sarah sat on the far left (closest to Ethan) and Erica right next to her.

"Anyways, I have an idea that'll make tonight even more epic," Rose announced to her friends, straightening in her seat.

"Spill it, Blondie," Erica teased.

"We sneak in after the haunted house closes tonight with some food. We skip school tomorrow and spend the night in the house. When it opens again tomorrow night, we scare the crap out of people!" Rose stated quietly, looking around to make sure no one had overheard her plan.

"How in the world is that smart?" Rue wondered bluntly. Rose rolled her eyes as the others nodded in agreement with Rue. Rue may have seemed like a bitch most of the time, but she was actually a nice friend who used her bitchiness to make-up funny and clever things to say, no matter how rude.

"Guys, do you seriously some demon and a ghost-girl live in there? That legend's retarded and has been done to death, for God's sake!" Rose told them angrily.

"Rose has a point," Benny pointed out.

"See!" Rose called out, pointing at Benny and earning from stares from her peers.

"Well, YOLO. I'm going with. Rory, can you please come, too?" Erica stated, turning to Rory with puppy-dog eyes. He nodded yes eagerly.

Soon, the others were agreeing to go into the haunted house.

* * *

_Isabella Valentino watched in utter horror as the teens agreed to stay after the haunted house closed. Her "partner" always destroyed people who stayed after. They weren't the first ones to have thought of it._

_"This... is... perfect," her partner stated. Isabella glared at it. _

_"Idiots," she whispered, smashing her pale, non-human fist into the crystal ball they were watching them with. Her "partner" slipped out of the room._

* * *

"So, its settled, we'll hide inside the house until it closes and then spend the night!" Rose stated with a proud smile. Rue and Joseph exchanged uneasy glances, not really sure if they wanted to go through with it. They didn't protest, though.

Rue shivered, looking behind her to see a pale figure with red veins and long, black claws vanishing in a blur.

"Rue? You alright?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah. Just thought I saw something," she answered, shaking her head and standing up. "I gotta go," she mumbled, grabbing her back-pack and hurrying out.

* * *

Rue entered the bathroom, splashing her water onto her face and looking at herself in the mirror, freezing in place as the pale figure she had barely seen at lunch exited one of the stalls, chuckling darkly.

She went so pale it matched the creature's, legs wobbling and her hands clutching the sink's sides. Sweat dripped her from her forehead as images flashed before her eyes in such a quick blur it make her feel dizzy, sick, and like she might throw up.

_Running in an ancient hallway._

_Being frozen in place._

A burning sensation went through her body and she clutched her head as some sort of loud thumping noise echoed across her head. Something like footsteps as the sound of ripping and things falling joined in. The creature seemed to _smile _as it slowly vanished from sight.

It still continued as she felt the pain of Isabella Valentino's transformation.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," she mumbled, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall as she collapsed to her knees. She began gasping-as though she was underwater with no air-and dug her nails into her palm so hard she drew some blood. She began to see dots as she vision spun in circles around her.

"Rue!?" was all the girl heard before her world went dark and her head smashed against the bathroom tiles.


End file.
